Catchin' Waves
Catchin' Waves is a surfing mini game played from a shack at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along a wave. There are four game modes, Freestyle, Survival, Surf Lesson and Competition. On Freestyle mode, it is a normal surfing mode. On survival mode, you must surf through rough seas and avoid icebergs. On Surf Lesson, it is a short surf with tips on how to surf, and finally, in competition mode there are three judges who want a certain trick or move. You must do these as many times as possible to get a high score from the judges. There are several advanced moves and tricks that you can do in mid-air, or on the water. Some of these include the "Ice Breaker" and the "Lazy Wave". winning the game.]] Secrets *If you bring a red puffle with you, you can get a few more points which may get you a few more coins. You only can get more points by doing tricks in the air. Then your puffle will get you the maximum 3 points. Note that you cannot use this secret in the last game mode, Survival, where you will have to escape from chunks of ice from the Iceberg, as your puffle will refuse to come with the player, probably because your puffle is scared. *You can earn much more coins in this secret if you are real good at Catchin' Waves. First play the 3rd level, Competition. Then win the first game. It doesn't matter on you points and the score you earn from the Judges. Then click on " Continue " when it comes out on the top of your screen. Then keep on doing this until you lose the game. Then you get your coins. If you survive very long and doing tricks all the while, you might go to the High Scores. *If you are playing the 1st, 2nd or 4th level, which are the Freestyle, Survival and Surf Lesson. Then always at the last part when the water is going down, try as hard as you can to lose balance and fall ( if you have still 1 - 3 boards left ). Then you will go back a little and you won't lose any points! Then do this until you don't have any more boards ( they will say on top ( do not do this if they show you no sticks under boards ) if you have any more. Then you do not lose your balance and just let your penguin go to the end. *Sometimes, if you do the competition with your puffle, your puffle will get first place unless you got the first place. *If you press the S key and then keep pressing the W key in Freestyle Mode, you can get a LOT of coins. *During Competition mode, if one of the judges is looking for perfect balance, you should lie down. This way, you can get closer to the bottom without losing balance. *In Competition and Freestyle Mode, halfway through the wave, the sky will turn purplish, the top of the wave will get splashy, and your Puffle will keep looking scared. This means that the weather is getting rough. In this case, stay away from the wave as far as possible because the wave speeds up. Also, don't jump or do tricks in the air. surfing with its owner.]] doing tricks.]] Boards :See main article: Surfboards. Non-default surfboards can be bought to make the game easier. Tricks/Moves *Ice Breaker: Press the A + W or left and up keys at the same time. *Coastal Kick: Press the A + D or left and right keys at the same time. *Blender: Press the S + D keys or down and right keys at the same time. *Lazy wave: Press the S + W keys or down and up keys at the same time. *Backstand: Press the S + A keys or the down and left keys at the same time. *Surf fever: Press the D + W keys or the right and up keys at the same time. *Shooting the tube: Hold back until you reach the curved part of the wave. This will slowly gain points. *Flipping: Moving the mouse in circles while in the air lets your penguin do flips. *Pressing any A S D or W key / left, down,right or up in air lets your penguin do a basic aerial trick. Flipping at the same time increases points. *Grind: When in the air pressing the left mouse button pulls your penguin down faster, if you do not stop pressing the button your penguin will grind when landed. It makes coins slowly. To get points more quickly, do tricks while grinding. Trivia *Once you get 20000 points, a shark will appear and try to make you fall off in Survival Mode. *The two old blue penguins might be the two penguins at the end of the Sled Race. *The red puffle can be used in this game, but they won't play survival mode. *It is rumored that the surfboard you buy can make you go faster. This was proven to be true, and the silver surfboard is the 'fastest' surfboard, but it's also a hidden item. You find it by clicking on the word "Waves" in the catalog. *The music for Catchin' Waves became available as Igloo Music around the time of the Adventure Party. *Due to this game being released late there was a riot in the server Tundra. *Jet Pack Surfer is a character in the game. Music http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/113.swf Category:Games Category:Club Penguin